Afraid to love?
by DarkF4s
Summary: Dark times are ahead, the traitor returns to destroy the team. Beast Boy becomes concerned as Raven becomes colder then ever. BBxRae, later some StarxRob. Reviews plz.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: OK, so this story is the first, that will continue (my previous story - Fallen Raven - was just a collection of oneshots). Just to let you know, I have absolutely no idea what is it gonna be, I'll think about the plot during the writing. Plz review in the end, need opinion and good critics (destructive critics flames will be ignored). Alright, sit back, relax and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. Yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Afraid to love?**_

Chapter 1

Another sunny day in the city. The best time to play some volleyball on the roof of the tower. Four teens are jumping around, trying to hit the ball, before it falls to the ground and then trying to send it to the other side of the playfield. They're all having fun. All except one.A dark persona is meditating in her usual position: legs crossed, levitating in the air.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos." - she's repeating the same words while her mind remains calm, undisturbed by the shouts of her friends. She didn't need 'fun'. Fun is meaningless. Happiness is needless. And so she continued her lonely ritual.

"Yo Rae, don't ya wanna join us? BB and Robin are losing badly and they could surely use some help." - shouted the half-robot man, while grinning at the sight of the changeling getting angry at that remark.

"Shut up Cy! For your information we're just warming up." - said BB.

"Rae, c'mon, come play with us a bit. I'm sure you would enjoy the game!" - Robin invited the meditating girl.

"Yes friend Raven. Please do join us in the 'ball-of-volleying'. We would very much like you to be present at this activity!" - joined the Tamaranian.

Raven remained motionless. She was thinking about their offer. Should she go and play with them? A part of her wanted to go. Why not, it might be fun. And with a 'slight' use of her powers the team she would join would surely win. But then she remembered her emotions. If they get out of control something bad might happen. Something very bad. People might get hurt, things might explode. No, the risk of this was far too great to forget about her curse. And so she decided to reject their offer.

"I'll pass. Maybe next time." - she said with her calm, monotone voice.

"Aaah, c'mon Rae! You always say next time, but you never play with us!" - BB told her. He had a point.

The dark girl levitated back on the ground, stood up and began to walk to the stairs leading off the roof. She's had enough of this. They were beginning to bother her, and she thought, that if she stayed, she might...'accidentally' blow them off the roof. As she was leaving the roof a small ,cute, green cat jumped in front of her. She looked at the kitten and saw it staring back at her with emerald eyes. She sighed. This was supposed to be Beast Boy's ultimate 'weapon'. The FACE. He always thought, that no one can resist the FACE! Of course Raven wasn't an average girl, who would caress the cute kitten as soon as she saw it. She looked at the cat, shook her head and then continued her way back into the tower.

She has had too much stress in her to speak. She was afraid that she might become angry, argue and then hurt the others. She needed to calm down. She began to walk to the kitchen to prepare herslef some herbal tea.

_Meanwhile back on the roof_

"Dude, I can't believe she had resisted the face! How could she? It's totally impossible!" - Beast Boy was still shocked by the cold reaction of the mysterious girl. He knew that she has problems showing her emotions, because of her powers, but this!

"BB, ya know that this trick doesn't work on Rae. C'mon, let's go back to playing. If she wanted to join us, she would have." - Cyborg said, while picking up the ball from the gound.

"I think, that friend Beast Boy was adorable!" - said Starfire happily.

Beast Boy looked at them. They were getting prepared for a new round of the game. But he didn't want to play right now. She has left the roof and with her his only happiness. Even when playing he had always taken small glances at her. That's why he and Robin had been losing. Robin was quite upset by the lack of concentration of his teammate. Of course this was only a game, but he hated to lose. But Beast Boy didn't care. So what if he's mad at him for not giving everything to win? Robin could never understand how he feels about the dark girl. Just seeing her calms down his soul and in the same time pains him. He didn't really know what did he feel, when he was around her. He liked and despised this feeling at the same time. What is the feeling that makes you happy and sad simultaneously?

Could it be...love?

"No way! She hates me, and I don't like her either! I mean, she's too closed to me, too dark, too sarcastic, she hates my jokes. It's impossible, I can't love her. She's unlike Terrathat I had loved her!" - he was arguing with himself, trying to convince himself that this feeling wasn't love. But the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. He like her BECAUSE she was different. She wasn't like anyone else he has ever met. He felt her immense pain and loneliness. He wanted to release her happiness, that resided within her. He wanted her to smile, to be happy. To be happy with him.

"I love her. I love her." - he was too shocked to think about anything else. But then the scene of her leaving the roof a minute ago came back into his mind.

"She doesn't like me. She surely hates me, thinks I'm an idiot. Yep, that's it she will never love me." - he thougt.

"Well, I guess that's settled then. She hates me, so there's no reason to love her." - the thought hurt him. He wanted to go back in time, stop himself thinking over his situation. Maybe he wouldn't have realized how he feels about the beautiful girl.

He snapped out of his thinking, seeing that the others were already waiting for him to play volleyball with them. Silently he went to them.

_Inside the tower in the kitchen_

Raven was drinking her warm tea. She looked at the city behind the window. The buildings were orange because of the sun setting down. The sight was beautiful, yet somehow disturbing. She remembered the time when she was meditating at the sunset. The others were playing volleyball. Just like now. Everything was painted orange. Just like now. And that's when she came back. Terra. After leaving them so abruptly after the fight in the mines, she came back. THE TRAITOR! And they accepted her back, trusted her, treated her like a friend. THE TRAITOR! But it wasn't the fact that she had betrayed them which angered her. It was something else. Something with Beast Boy. She didn't know why, but she couldn't look at them being together. When she did, rage began to build up in her for no reason. At least she thought that there was no reason. She felt...tense.

And now she feels the same way. Like there would be somedanger approaching. But it was quiet everywhere.

"I must be tired. I'll just go and get some sleep." - she thought, and exited the room. She pushed her feelings back into the deepest corner of her mind.

And no one was aware of the true extent of the dark times that were about to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Well, hope you liked it. I already have some ideas for the next chapter, so I guess I'll update pretty soon. And now...PLZ review. Any/all opinions accepted. Thx a lot guyz, see you later. :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The 2nd chapter. I think no comment is needed, so enjoy, then review.

Disclaimer: The same as in Chapter 1.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2

Night has come. The Titans were in their rooms, most of them sleeping, the quiet of the night was filled only with the hum of computers monitoring the defensive grid of the island. There's no way to get in or out of the tower without knowing the codes. The tower was equipped with state-of-the-art technology and was the safest building in the world. But this didn't make Raven feel any safer. Somehow she just couldn't let go of the stressful feelings inside her. None of her usual technics helped and now she was trying to fall asleep without any success.

"What the hell's the problem? I had never had any difficulties with sleep!" - she thought. She was becoming quite irritated by her failing attempts to rest. She sighed, knowing that no matter how much she tried she couldn't sleep right now. So she decided to go into the common room and read one of her books. Maybe she'll get sleepy that way.

When she arrived the common room was empty as she expected.

"The others must already be sleeping. It's already 2:43 a.m." - she whispered to herslef silently as she took a look at the clock on the wall. After making herself a tea she sat down on the couch, opened her book and started to read.

_Same time, Robin's room_

The leader of the team was having problems falling asleep as well. He was just turning around in his bed, never finding a good position in which he could sleep. Unlike Raven this wasn't new for him. Spending many years as Batman's sidekick made him get used to night life with only little rest allowed. After all, the criminals weren't going to wait until he wakes up and stops them. After realizing that his futile attempts to sleep wouldn't succeed tonight as well, he decided to walk a bit through the corridors of the tower, making sure that everything was fine.

After a short walk he arrived at the door of the common room. The lights were on and this surprised him. He didn't think that anyone would be up so late. So he went in to take a look what could be the reason for one of his teammates to be awake. As he stepped in he noticed a small figure sitting on the couch, obviously a girl. She was wearing a black leotard and a dark blue cape. Her violet hair surrounded her pale face with two purple eyes now looking at him. Robin looked in them and couldn't tell what she was thinking. Raven was always like this. With others it was different. Just by looking in the eyes of people he was always able to tell what did they feel, what did they think. For him the eyes were truly the windows into the soul. But with Raven...it didn't work. He could stare at her for minutes and still couldn't tell anything about her. It's as if she wouldn't think, wouldn't feel. Of course he knew that she was only hiding her feelings, but she was so effective at this, that it made him nervous. She could attack them at any moment and he wouldn't have a chance. Not that there would've been any sign of this, but still...you could never know.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" - he asked her, inspecting the book in her hands and the small cup in front of her on the table.

"I couldn't sleep." - came the obvious answer.

Robin decided to sit down next to her. As he did he noticed that Raven moved further away from him, as if she would be afraid to be close to him. He sighed. Raven was always reserved, but in the last few days she had ceased almost all contact with the rest of the team. Everyone was worrying, fearing that she might have some problem that she doesn't share with them. It wouldn't be the first time. Robin decided to find out what's bothering the young girl.

"Want to talk?" - he asked catiously. It isn't wise to bother Raven. Especially when she's reading.

"There's nothing to talk about." - she replied with a cold voice.

"You sure?" - he didn't believe her.

Instead of answering the question Raven just turned a page in her book. This angered Robin a bit. He wasn't used to being ignored. And it was obvious that she was hiding something from him. He desperately wanted to find out.

"Look, Raven, I just want you to know, that if there's some problem you want to talk about I'm here for you. You don't need to be ashamed to ask for..." - he started, but stopped as Raven looked at him. Now he was sure for 100 what was Raven feeling when he looked at her. It was anger. He has seen so much anger only a few times in the eyes of the most vicious criminals and was shocked to find the same hatred in these amethyst eyes. She looked at him as if she wanted to strangle him. After a few seconds however she calmed down and returned to reading her book.

Robin sat there, knowing that it would be stupid to provoke her with more questions now. He was puzzled by her behaviour and didn't really know what to do. She has never acted like this before. Something was surely wrong, but he knew that he wouldn't get any answers from her without getting hurt. So he decided to leave the dark Titan alone. Perhaps tomorrow she'll be in a mood to talk. He knew that he must make her talk, 'cause hermood was changing quickly from bad to worse.

"Well, good night. Try and get some sleep." - he said to her as he stood up from the couch and walked to the door of the room. He looked back. She was still sitting in the same position. He knew that underneath her calm appearance there was a turmoil in her soul. But without knowing it's reason there's no way to help her. He turned around and went back to his room.

"Why doesn'tshe tell me what's the problem?" - he said quietly as he lay down on his bed. Then he slowly fell asleep.

_Back in the common room_

"I'm sorry." - Raven whispered. She closed her book and lay down on the couch. She got really tired and felt sleepy. She looked at the watch once again. 4:31 a.m. She was too tired to go back to her room. But not too tired to think about what had Robin said.

"Should I tell him? Maybe hewould understand all of this."

She sat up and looked at the door where he stood before he left.

"No! He can't help me. No one can, I must get through this alone. This is my burden, I have to bear it. The ritual requires it." - she thought.

Soon it would be dawning. She had to leave before the first rays of the sun touch her face. She felt as if she was about to faint. She hadn't eaten in days. It wasn't allowed.She took a small piece of paper and scribbled something on it. Then she logged into the main computer and entered the codes. She sat the timer to reactivate the defenses after three minutes. She went up on the roof. She looked around. It was still dark, but was getting brighter with each passing minute. She had to hurry, or else she would fail. And so she flew away into the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Heh, well, what did you think? Don't worry if you don't understand anything, I promise that everything will be revealed in the next chapters. And I know, I should have written it a bit longer. I'll try to make new chapies longer. Now plz review. Update coming a.s.a.p. :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: OK, soon I'll start revealing the plot. To tell you the truth I don't know exactly what's it gonna be, 'cause I get the ideas while writing the story. :) Anyway, I'll try my best, hope you'll like this chapter as well.

Disclaimer: The same as in Chapter 2.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3

Beast Boy was the first to wake up. It was 8:12 a.m. The sun was already shining and he got off his bed, then went into the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. Of course his breakfast was always the same: tofu and salad. The other Titans weren't too great fans of such meals, especially Cyborg, who refused to eat tofu, claiming that it wasn't food. The only one who always ate some of the tofu was Starfire, but considering what the young Tamaranian usually eats this isn't much of a surprise. Beast Boy has also tried to make Raven taste some of his cookings, but she never showed any interest in it, so he usually ate his meals alone.

As he was cooking Beast Boy noticed a small piece of paper, apparently torn out from one of the magazines they had near the couch. He looked at the paper and saw something written on it. He leaned closer, so he could read it. The message was written in black, the handwriting was elegant and smooth.

"I had to leave you. Don't look for me, I must do something, before I can come back. Don't worry about me, I'll be alright. Take care of yourselves until then. Raven."

"WHAAAT!" - Beast Boy screamed as he finished reading. Raven has left them. Without saying goodbye or anything, she just left. Soon the others ran into the kitchen as well, awoken by the screaming of the green shapeshifter. They've also read the note and were shocked by it.

"So she really had a problem! I should've stayed with her!" - Robin thought as he remembered their little 'conversation' from the night.

"Where could she go?" - Cyborg asked, panic was seemingly taking him over. She was the closest person to him since the incident with the T-car. She understood how he felt, why did he love his car so much. She was like a sister to him, and he felt that it was his duty to protect her.

"Calm down! We need to think about this. She must've had some serious reason for leaving us like this. C'mon, any ideas where would she go?" - Robin tried to remain in control of the situation. He felt guilty for making her angry last night. Would that be the reason?

The others just shrugged. No ideas. It wasn't too surprising, because she hasn't spoken to anyone for days.

"Alright. We'll start looking for her at the places she usually visits. The clubs, cafés, theatres, and anything else. Then we'll regroup and sweep through the town to ask if anyone had seen her." - Robin quickly came up with a plan, the others agreed and then began their search for the lost teammember.

_13 hours later_

The Titans have finished their search. Nothing. No trace of Raven had been found. It was as if she had just disappeared. Of course it's difficult to look for someone who can fly, but they still hoped that they would somehow found a sign of where she went. They were saddened by their failure and had already planned to look for her tomorrow as well.

"Oh God, I still can't believe this. It's not like Rae would just leave us. I'm sure that someone must have kidnapped her!" - Cyborg was explaining angrily to the others.

"Someone must've hacked into our systems, disabled the defenses, and then captured Rae! She just wouldn't leave us!" - Cyborg continued.

The others were sitting on the couch silently. Everyone was trying to figure out why would their friend do something like this. However the only one's had some idea was Robin.

"No, she's left us willingly." - Robin said with a calm voice, which now reminded them of Raven's voice. Everyone looked at the leader.

"We've had a little talk in the night. She must've left after that." - he said, while looking at the table in front of the couch. It had all happened too fast for anyone to truly understand, that this was real.

"Did you argue or something?" - Cyborg asked.

"Well. She was reading her book and I wanted to know if she was alright. She seemed to be hiding something. She got angry, because of my questions, so I left her alone." - Robin described the situation.

"But that still doesn't explain why she left. There must be a reason!" - Beast Boy said the general feeling in them all. His usually cheerful attitude was gone without a trace. He has lost the girl he loves on the day he realized how he felt about her. This just wasn't fair. He felt as tears were gathering in his eyes. He didn't want the others to see him cry, but couldn't hold back the sadness inside him. He covered his eyes with his hands and began to sob quietly. The others felt really sorry for him. Starfire hugged him lightly and let him cry on her shoulder like a child.

"Do not worry friend Beast Boy. We shall look for friend Raven tomorrow and we will find her! I promise." - she tried to calm the green boy.

"Yeah don't worry BB. You know Rae. She's strong and can take care of herself. I'm sure she's safe." - Cyborg said. It hurt him to see his best friend so broken. Because despite their differences in the matter of the food, music and games they were as close as brothers.

Beast Boy finally managed to get back the control over himself and stopped crying. He looked with wet eyes at his friends and felt a bit better knowing that they would do everything to get back their lost teammate.

"Thanks guys." - he said with a weak voice and smiled a bit.

"OK. We need to get some rest. We'll start the search early tomorrow and won't stop until we find something!" - Robin said, determined, now that he had a new goal in front of him. The others can sleep, but he won't. He doesn't need to. He would be awake all night, thinking, trying to figure out where did the dark Titan go.

The others nodded and went back to their rooms. They had found it difficult to fall asleep that night. This was the first time that there were only four of them in the tower. It just didn't feel right to rest, whileRaven might be hurt, or even dying somewhere. Alone. However slowly they fell asleep, tiredness had won.

The night was quiet, cold and dark.

_Titans tower, next day early morning_

The alarm was set to wake them up at 7 a.m. They have never woken so early before, but now they didn't mind. Soon everyone got ready, so they went down into the hall, so they could go out through the front door. Everyone had a section of the city and it's surrounding, that he/she was supposed to search. Robin wasn't able to find out anything during the night, but he didn't want to give up on his friend. And so they approached the door. But as they opened it they saw a figure standing in front of them. It was a girl. She was wearing blue armor on her chest, arms and legs. Some kind of clothing was wrapped tightly around her body and was torn in many places. She had long blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She seemed to be very exhausted and was panting heavily.

The Titans stood in shock. Beast Boy was the only one to say something, instantly realizing who the girl was.

"Terra..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: There you go. Hope you liked this chapter. Don't worry if you still don't understand, the plot is starting to move forward slowly.A lot of the informations will be revealed in later episodes. Oh, and there won't be RobxRae pairing (just friendship). I wanted to tell you, just in case you thought that it was coming to that. So, thanks for reading, plz write what do you think!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: The story continues, so sit back, relax and enjoy! (then review in the end :))

Disclaimer: The same as in Chapter 3.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4

Terra stood in front of them and was obviously feeling very weak.

"Guys...I..." - was the only thing she could say and then collapsed. Beast Boy caught her before she fell to the ground. The others helped him get Terra to the infirmary. The unexpected event made them forget about their plans for the day. They quickly took the unconscious teen into the infirmary, andlay her on a bed. Cyborg then quickly made some tests to find out if she was hurt.

"She seems to be okay. She's just exhausted and a bit dehydrated, but should recover pretty soon." - he stated as the last results were displayed on a monitor.

"I do not understand. How did she transform back into her original state?" - Starfire was thinking aloud.

"I don't know either. But as soon as she wakes up I'll have some questions for her." - Robin said, while looking at Terra who was lying on the bed.

"In the meantime we have to resume our search for Raven. One of us will remain here and guard her. She might be weak now, but without any knowledge about her return we can't trust her. After all she has done, she might turn against us again, and try to.." - Robin was explaining, but then was interrupted by Beast Boy.

"Yo dude, she's unconscious for God' sake! She doesn't mean any danger to us and you saw that in the end she has saved us. She isn't evil and has regretted everything she has done!" - Beast Boy yelled. Robin remained silent, knowing that Beast Boyhad beendeeply in love with Terra. At least until the day she had betrayed them. He has always believed in her and it was his love, that made her turn against Slade and then save the city from certain destruction.

"OK. But someone still needs to stay here, in case she wakes up." - Robin said after a while.

"I'll stay here with her." - Beast Boy volunteered. The others nodded and then left to search for Raven.

_2 hours later, infirmary_

Beast Boy was sitting on a chair near Terra's bed. He watched as the young girl was sleeping, her chest rising and lowering steadily with each breath. Memories started to come back about the time the two of them had spent together. He had loved her and was certain, that she had loved him as well. They were having fun together, and cared about each other a lot. Terra even hesitated to help Slade when he showed up on their date. WhenBeast Boywas about to kiss her. It would have been his first kiss in his life. And after a few minutes he had discovered her treachery and his love for her had been shattered. She had betrayed him and his friends, sold their lives to the most cruel criminal, abused their trust. It was too much, it was unforgivable. He felt that way. But then she came back as Slade's apprentice, with only one goal: to exterminate the Teen Titans. And she almsot did. She knew their weaknesses and after separating them from each other it was too easy to defeat them. But they had survived her attack, and reorganized. They saw her as a criminal and decided to fight against her as they would fight any criminal. They decided to forget the time she was with them and show her no mercy. She ran away from the battle, but Beast Boy had followed her back to Slade's lair. It was there that he saw the true essence of the girl he had loved. He saw what was Terra truly like. He saw that she was afraid. She wasn't truly evil like Slade. The only reason why she had helped him was, that she needed to learn control her powers. And after realizing her mistake she thought that it was too late for her. Too late to change her decisions, too late to leave. But then he came and convinced her to see the truth. To see, that she has always had a choice. That it was never too late, that she could always do the right thing if she wanted to. And so she did. She had killed Slade and then sacrificed herslef to protect the city from the eruption of the volcano.

Yes, Terra has done many horrible things. But in the end she turned out to be a true hero. A true friend, and a true Teen Titan. And he loved her. After all that has happened Beast Boy still loved her. He completely forgot about Raven for the moment and leaned over Terra. He looked at her for a moment, her beautiful face calm. Then he kissed her on the lips. First just a small kiss, but soon the kiss deepened. And then he felt that she was kissing him back as well.

"Terra! You're okay!" - Beast Boy yelled happily as he quickly stopped kissing the girl and now looked at her. She smiled at him, her eyes were only partly open, because she was still too tired.

"Beast Boy. It's good to see you again." - she whispered.

"Terra! You're back! I've missed you so much!" - it looked like Beast Boy was going to explode of happiness.

"I could tell." - Terra whispered, smiling, still feeling the kiss on her lips.

Beat Boy hugged her, leaned closer to her and once again kissed her. It was a long and passionate kiss. Everything was perfect.

_Same day evening, 8 hours later, Titanstower_

Robin, Starfire and Cyborg finally arrived back from the town. Without Raven. They didn't know how to tell this to Beast Boy. They had promised that they would find some trace of her, but once again had failed.

"Who should tell BB? He's sure to be very saddened by this. Probably he is still worried to death. You all saw how he took her leaving." - Cyborg said.

"I guess I should tell him. It's my duty as the leader." - Robin decided to tell the sad news to his friend.

"Be careful Robin not to hurt friend Beast Boy's feelings. Remind him that we will look for our friend until we find friend Raven!" - Starfire gave the advice. She remembered too well how did Beast Boy cry on her shoulder last evening.

"Alright Star. Don't worry, I'll do my best." - Robin promised, and the small group began to walk to the infirmary, assuming that Beast Boy would be there guarding Terra. He hadn't contacted them during the day, so they thought that Terra was still sleeping. They soon arrived at the door of the infirmary and opened it. In the next second the shock of what they saw left them staring.

"WHAT THE...?" - Cyborg yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Alright, another chapter completed. Well, what did you think? Plz, don't flame BBxTerra, I swear that this will be BBxRae! Oh, and I hope you liked the end of the chapter. Just to keep you curious. :) OK, thx for reading this, reviews plz.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Yep, a new chapter. I'm having an inspiration-rush, so I want to use it to the fullest and write as much as possible. :) Somehow I just can't write more then 1400 words in a chapter. Don't know why. I wanted to end the previous chapter the way I did, but it still was a bit short. I'll try to write longer, but I can't promise that it will be longer. Well, let's see. Oh, and to all Terra-haters: Sorry, but I like Terra, and she will have an important role here. The story will remain BBxRae nonetheless.

Disclaimer: The same as in Chapter 4.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!" - Robin yelled at the couple in front of them. It was Beast Boy and Terra, hugging and kissing as if their lives depended on it. They were trying to pull the other one as close as possible, never removing their lips from the lips of the other one. However at the arrival of the rest of the team they jumped from each other, as if they were two magnets put together with the same poles. Both of them were blushing and looking at the floor, their shame was too great to even look at the three teens standing in front of them.

"BEAST BOY COME WITH ME IMMEDIATELY! WE MUST TALK!" - Robin commanded. The others got really scared by the reckless behaviour of their usually calm leader.

"The others stay here until I return!" - and with that he grabbed Beast Boy's arm and was forcefully dragging him through the corridor, heading for the common room.

_Moments later, common room_

"Could you explain what was that about?" - Robin was shouting like never before. His face became red with anger.

"What do you mean? We were just kissing. What, is that forbidden?" - Beast Boy replied, his shame finally disappearing.

"But she was our enemy. And we don't know how did she get out of her stone form. This could all be a trick to destroy us!" - Robin continued.

"Dude, leave her alone. She's our enemy no longer. She has been imprisoned that way for one year now. I think she deserves a chance to come back to us!"

"Oh, so she could attack us like the last time she got a second chance? No way, I won't fall for the same trick twice!"

"If you don't trust her, then trust me! I'll take all responsibility for her actions! Because I know, that she's changed!" - Beast Boy stated.

Silence fell on the two of them. Is it wise to let her back? Her reputation was already damaged and her sudden reappaerance made her even more suspicious.

"OK. She can stay. But if I see even the slightest sign of danger from her..." - Robin didn't have to end his sentence. Beast Boy nodded. It was time to go back to the others. They must be told what the situation was like and they also needed to ask Terra questions. It seemed that this night would be very long, and heavy with blame.

_Some time later after discussing what to do, common room_

The Teen Titans were sitting at the table on one side, Terra on the opposite side. She felt very uncomfotable in this position. This reminded her much more of an interrogation, than a reunion with friends. But she knew that they didn't trust her for logical reasons. Except for Beast Boy, who seemed to sympathize with her.

"Alright Terra. I want you to know, that you'll have to stay with us for safety reasons some weeks. OK?" - Robin began the conversation. Terra just nodded.

"Good. I hope you understand why do we have to treat you like this."

Terra nodded again. How could she forget? All her memories of her dark deeds came back. The destruction she had brought upon the city was too immense to forget it like it had never happened. And she had never felt remorse. Not even for a second. Yet now it seemed so distant to her, like it would be only a tale of someone's mistakes. Her mistakes.

"So, now I'll ask you some questions. If you answer them truthfully you won't be harmed. I promise." - Robin said.

"The most important thing I want to know right now is how you got out of your stone form." - he asked her.

"I...don't know. I truly don't know. The last thing I remember is, that I was standing on a rock, while the volcano was exploding around me. I had used all my powers to stop it, but I've lost control of it and turned everyhting, including me, into stone. Time has stopped for me and in the next moment I was lying on the shore of this island. I have absolutely no idea how I changed back or how I got back here." - Terra answered, while looking at her lap.

"That's too bad. I had hoped that you might know something about...Wait, Starfire go as quickly as you can to the cave where Terra was!" - Robin asked the alien girl.

"But Robin, why should I go to the cave, if Terra's..." - Starfire started her innocent question, but was abruptly stopped by Robin.

"There's no time. Hurry!"

With that Starfire got up from her chair, and ran towards the stairs that lead to the roof.

"Dude, what did you do that for?" - Beast Boy asked, without having a clue why did Robin give this order.

"I think that we might find some trace of Raven there." - he answered.

Of course, Raven! Beast Boy now remembered the shadowy girl. He felt uneasy, uncertain of who did he really love. Terra or Raven? Both of them have had a special place in his life, but the two girls were so different. Terra was the light, while Raven was the darkness. On the other hand however, they weren't so different. Both of them had problems controlling their powers. Both of them had a hidden side of themselves, that they shared only with many difficulties. They were both beautiful. And he loved them both.

"Until then, we'll move on. Because it seems that you don't remember anything about how did you get here, I don't have more questions of this type. Now we need to know what are your plans. What do you want to do, where do you want to go?" - Robin continued.

Terra was now absolutely puzzled. She has just awoken from a slumber that lasted a year and she was already supposed to have some plans?

"Well. I was kinda hoping that perhaps I could stay here with you guys. You know, I don't have a home, and I wouldn't have a place to stay at." - she replied.

"Alright, you can stay. But remember, we'll be watching you. Staying here doesn't mean that we trust you, so don't try anything, or we'll react appropriately." - he warned her.

"Thank you. I promise I won't do anything bad." - Terra said with relief in her voice. She was happy. She has had a home and she shared it with Beast Boy, her love. Nothing could ruin this. She was certain about that.

"Okay ya'll, I guess this little meeting is over. If you don't mind, I'd like to go to the garage and.." - Cyborg said as he stood up, but the beeping sound of Robin's communicator interrupted him. Robin quickly turned it on and saw Starfire's face on the display. For a short moment he thought about the girl. She was pretty, there was no doubt about it, and she was very cute. He enjoyed being around her, even though he could never really explain why. It just...felt good to talk to her, to see her, to be with her.

"Friends, come here quick! I've found friend Raven!" - the Tamaranian explained.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: So, there you have it. 3 chapters in one day. Phew, I'm exhausted. But it was worth it. Well, hope you liked this part, I'll try to write more tomorrow. I know, that this is very short, but I'm very tired, and I have to go learn for school tomorrow. Reviews awaited. :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: YAAAY! So many nice reviews! Thanks thousand times! Hugs to everyone So, let's continue, shall we?

Disclaimer: The same as in Chapter 5.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6

The Titans immediately ran into the garage. They were taking Terra with them, just in case she would remember something. Cyborg, Terra and Beast Boy sat into the T-car, Robin went by his motorcycle. The machines roared loudly as the engines were pushed to their limits on the way to the cave.

"What is with Raven?" - Terra asked Beast Boy, who was sitting next to her on the back seat of the T-car. She has noticed that Raven was missing, but was too afraid to ask why. Now that she was with Beast Boy while Cyborg was driving, she has finally gathered enough courage. Beast Boy however didn't answer. He was looking out through the window of the car. He was too deep in thoughts, and didn't hear her question. He was thinking about Raven.

"Who do I love? Two days ago I thought, that I love Rae, and now that Terra's back I feel the same kind of love for her. I have to choose. But how? How could I decide which one to love? Oh man, this is way too much for me!" - he was thinking hard. He felt that a soft hand touches his hand. He quickly turned and saw Terra holding his hand, while she was looking deeply in his eyes. He turned away blushing. He didn't know what was right or wrong anymore. No one trusted her, because she was their enemy. Could he love her after all she has done? Has she changed? Or was he supposed to love the dark girl who seemed to hate him the most of all people in the world? And now Terra was gently holding his hand. Should he tell her how does he feel about Raven?

"Beast Boy, what's wrong?" - Terra asked worriedly.

"Nothing. Just been thinking about some stuff." - he replied, still not looking at her.

"Please tell me. I feel that something's bothering you. I want you to be happy." - she said. At this he looked at her. This was exactly what he felt for Raven. He knew that deep inside she was sad and he wanted her to make her happy. Now he looked in Terra's eyes. He could tell that she was begging him to share his sadness. A small tear ran down his face, he felt that he was falling back into depression again. This isn't how it was supposed to be. He was sitting here with their former enemy who was now trying to comfort him.

"I just feel...lost, confused. I...I don't know what to do. Raven has left us, you returned, and I don't know what's going on around me anymore." - he said, his voice filled with pain. He was suffering. He wanted to tell her, to tell anybody how he felt, but he knew that no one was there for him. No one would understand.

"Don't worry, everything'll be alright." - Terra said and hugged him. He felt his sorrow leaving him.

"Thanks."

"And now, could you please tell me what happened to Raven?" - the young girl asked.

_Some minutes later, near the cave_

Beast Boy finally finished speaking about Raven: how she acted before disappearing, how they looked for her without success. Terra listened silently.

Finally they arrived to the entrance of the cave. Or at least where the entrance to the cave was. It was gone. Everything was gone. They stepped out of the car, Robin got off his motorbike and now they were just staring at the scene in front of them. There was no cave. In it's place was a huge gaping hole in the earth, that looked like a crater. The trees around the crated had been torn out of the ground with roots and were now lying on the ground. It seemed as if a huge bomb had exploded, because the fallen trees formed circles around the crater. They went near the edge of the crater and saw two small figures in the middle. They quickly ran to them. When they got closer they saw, that one of the figures was Starfire. She was kneeling near the other person and was waving towards them to hurry up. And the other one was...Raven.

They had arrived to the girls. Raven was lying on her back, her eyes closed. Her cape was torn to pieces and her leotar had cuts as well. And when they leaned closer, they saw that she has had cuts all over her body. The wounds were partially healed, so they weren't bleeding, but she still seemed to be in a very bad condition. Cyborg quickly analyzed the girl with one of his scanners.

"She has a pulse, but it's very weak. We have to take her back to the tower quickly, or she won't survive!" - he said in a hurry.

"Alright. You three, take Raven back fast. Me and Starfire will look around to find some clues and will join you as soon as we're done here." - Robin ordered.

With that Cyborg took the unconscious girl in his arms and ran back to the car, with Terra and Beast Boy following him closely. They entered the car and drove off in the direction of the tower.

_At the crater_

"Found anything Star?" - Robin asked the beautiful girl now that they were alone.

"I'm sorry Robin, but I was not able to find any 'evi-dence' as you call it. This is everything that is left." - she looked around. The place really was empty, nothing but rocks.

"Alright. I'm glad that you had found Raven though. I hope she'll recover." - Robin said, and began to walk to his motorbike. Starfire was hovering along next to him.

"Me too. She's my best friend, and I hope that nothing bad will happen to her." - Starfire said.

"Star. I wanted to tell you that...well..." - Robin was trying to speak, but was too nervous because of what he wanted to say. This wasn't the right moment to tell her. To confess his love for her. But he had started and there was no way back now. Starfire looked at him, oblivious to what was he trying to tell her.

"What is it Robin?" - she was worried.

"Well, I...I just wanted to thank you for...helping everyone in this difficult situation. It's good to see how you...how you try to comfort everyone, especially Beast Boy. He needs our help and, well...I guess that's it." - he was now practically shaking, his face completely pale.

"Oh Robin, you know that I care about each of you. It is absolutely natural that I help you. I do not wish to see either none of you sad or hurt." - said Starfire, though she did not understand why was it so difficult to tell her this. They had arrived to the mototrcycle. Robin put on his helmet, sat on the vehicle, and sighed a bit.

"There, now this was absolutely the worst confession of love in the history. Good going there, boy wonder!" - he thought, and mentally kicked himself.

He drove back to the road and was headed straight for the tower, the girl of his dreams flying next to him.

_Meanwhile, inside the T-car_

Cyborg was driving like a madman, breaking at least a dozen of laws about road traffic, but now he couldn't care less. Terra was sitting now next to him, while Beast Boy was sitting in the back with Raven lying across the back seat, her head resting in his hands. She was so vulnerable. He never really noticed what she was really like. She has never shown any kind of weakness, she has always tried to do everything alone, never asked for help. But now he saw nothing more than a girl. The girl that he loved. And she was dying.Life was escaping her gentle body. And even now she seemed to be absolutely calm, as if she was just sleeping. He looked at the cuts on her body. Who could've done this to her? He felt anger growing inside him. If he ever found whoever did this he wouldn't hesitate to kill that person. She didn't deserve this! He wanted her to live. He promised that he wouldn't give up until he made her smile. But now it looked like he would never get the chance to fulfill his promise. He caressed her pale, yet beautiful face. No, this couldn't end like this. She couldn't die in his arms. There was so much he wanted to show her, so many jokes to tell, so many places to take her to. Too many feelings he wanted to tell her about. Too much love in him to let her go.

Beast Boy leaned closer to Raven's face and placed a loving kiss on her lips. Maybe she would wake up like Terra did. Maybe he has a power to bring people back to life with a kiss.

Terra saw this from the corner of her eyes. She saw how her love has kissed the dying girl. It pained her to see this. He was supposed to love her. He said that he loved her! And now he broke her heart.

But Raven didn't wake up. She remained still. And her breathing was getting weaker.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Damn, almost no inspiration today. I know it's still short. Dunno if I'll write another chapter today. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this, reviews plz. Oh, and sorry for ending stories like this, but I just can't help myself. :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: New chapter. Keep rollin', rollin', rollin'.

Disclaimer: The same as in Chapter 6.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7

_Same day, late at night_

Four of the Titans were waiting in the infirmary. They were waiting for Raven to wake up. After arriving with her back to the tower Cyborg took her immediately to the infirmary and put her on the same bed where Terra had been lying earlier that day. Terra herself went back to her room, saying that she was too tired. In truth she was crying, as her love was so quickly destroyed. She cursed herself for coming back. She should have stayed in her stone form forever. At least she wouldn't feel so bad right now. Even Beast Boy was waiting for Raven to wake up. Beast Boy. She didn't know who was more in pain: BB, or her. Didn't he love her? If he didn't, then why were they kissing this afternoon? It made no sense. But it hurt.

"Well, it seems that she's finally out of danger. All the readings are normal. She's sleeping now and needs a lot of rest." - Cyborg finally sounded a bit happier now that Raven was safe. The others let out sighs of relief and smiled a bit. She's okay.

"Any idea when is she going to wake up?" - Robin asked.

"No. She's lost quite a lot of blood and it seems that she hasn't eaten anything for days. Her blood pressure is still very low. But you don't have to worry, she will get better in time." - Cyborg answered.

"Alright. I guess we should go to sleep. This has been a busy day and we need to rest as well." - Robin said.

"Is Rae gonna be alright? What if she gets worse?" - Beast Boy was still worried about her.

"Don't worry BB, if anything changes the computer will autamatically set off an alarm." - Cyborg reassured him.

"Well, okay. See ya later guys." - and with this Beast Boy walked out from the infirmary.

"We should go as well. Let's leave Raven rest." - Robin said with a quiet voice. Cyborg and Starfire nodded and all three of them left. Raven was now alone, lying on the bed.

The night was quiet and the inhabitants of the tower quickly fell asleep.

_Back at the crater_

"Well, it seems that the ritual didn't go exactly as planned. I bet she didn't expect this outcome!" - said a creepy voice (A/N: something like Gollum from the Lord of the Rings).

"But this outcome suits us even more. Now that the barriers have been broken we will be able to open the portals for our brethren." - said a different voice. This one was deep, almost resonated the rocks. It was powerful, filled with hidden hatred.

"But what if she finds out? She might try to stop us." - the creepy voice asked.

"Cowardly fool! No one can defeat us now! Our armies were preparing for this moment through countless millenia. We won't allow anyone to jeopardize our plans now. I WILL NOT ALLOW IT! NO ONE CAN STAND IN OUR WAY!" - the other one was now shouting, the earth trembling beneath them.

"Of course, of course. We shall win General." - said the creepy voice, who was now apparently terrified by the 'General'.

"Good. Now let's get to work. Our victory is drawing near with every passing second!" - the General said. With that two shadows arose from the ground and flew away from the crater.

_Titans tower, early morning_

Terra was standing in front of Beast Boy's room. His doors closed she just stared at the letters spelling his name. She had been crying for hours last night and now her eyes were red. She wanted to go in. She needed to talk to him, she needed to know what did he feel for her. But she was afraid of what he might say. That maybe he didn't love her at all and the kisses were just parts of a small romance that was never meant to last. She needed to know. So she knocked on the door. In a few seconds Beast Boy opened the door, still sleepy. However as he saw Terra standing there, he immediately lost all signs of tiredness.

"Hiya Terra! Watcha doin' here? It's still quite early." - he was confused, but then saw her eyes. He got scared a bit, he has never seen her like this. She seemed to be in at least as bad condition as she was last day in the morning, when they had found her in front of the tower.

"Can I come in? Please." - her voice was very weak and rasping.

"Sure." - Beast Boy let her in. Terra entered his room and sat down on his bed. He sat down next to her and waited for her to start talking.

"Why, Beast Boy?" - she asked. Beast Boy was shocked by her question. What why? He didn't unerstand.

"Umm, what do you mean?" - he asked catiously. Terra looked at him. She felt hurt. How couldn't he know? Her eyes were burning, but she couldn't cry anymore. She couldn't do anything. She felt her strength drained. She just lay her head on his shoulder. Beast Boy still didn't understand what was her problem, but he knew that he had to try and make her feel better. He began to caress her beautiful long blonde hair. Terra closed her eyes. She felt safe. She wanted to hold on to this forever. Finally she regained some of her strength.

"Beast Boy. Do you love me?" - she whispered. The green changeling finally understood what was this about.

"Terra. You mean a lot to me. Always have and always will. But I don't know what do I feel. I mean, three days ago I thought that I love Raven. And so much has happened since then. I...I truly don't know. I wish I could tell you exactly what I feel. But I don't know myself. I...love you and Raven as well. I'm sorry." - he was whispering as well. He didn't want to hurt her, but he couldn't lie to her either. Terra hugged him and he hugged her back.

"Please forgive me. But I just can't tell you..." - he said. He wanted to continue, but words just didn't come. Terra released him from her hug. She was now looking at the floor, thinking about what he had said. She didn't expect such an answer. It gave her hope, but saddened her as well.

But just then the alarm was set off in the tower. Beast Boy instantly knew why and ran out of his room, Terra followed him. They were getting close to the infirmary, when the steel door to it was harshly blown out of it's place and went straight through the wall.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" - a chilling high-pitched scream sounded from inside the infirmary, that sounded much more like the howling of the wind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Okay, things are really starting to move. Hope you liked it. Reviews plz:)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Alright guyz, sorry for not writing yesterday, but I've been veeery busy. Finally I got MS Word, so hopefully there'll be fewer mistakes in grammar. Thank you all for reviewing, I'll try not to fail you:) So, a new chapter's on the way!

Disclaimer: Same as in Chapter 7.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 8

Without thinking about the danger Beast Boy ran to the door. When he looked in he saw nothing but chaos. Glasses were exploding, the beds were being torn apart, computers were being crushed to pieces. And in the middle of all this mayhem kneeled a lone girl. Raven. The remains of her cape were flowing behind her, as if there would be strong wind. She was holding her head and tears were flowing down her face. She looked at the changeling. Her eyes began to glow with a silvery light and a black stream of energy formed around her hand. Her expression turned into one of hatred.

"YOU! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" – she yelled at him and raised her arm in his direction. With that the black aura grabbed Beast Boy, dragged him into the infirmary and smashed him against the wall.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOU CAUSED EVERYTHING!" – she continued to yell at the green Titan, while he was still lying on the floor, too much in pain to stand up. Raven looked again in the direction of the door, sensing someone there. It was Terra. She was standing there, watching the scene with horror, unable to move or say anything. Raven's expression once again changed, now into a terrifying grin. A black aura enveloped her body, her violet hair began to flow.

"Aaah, Terra. Good to see you again! How's our little Miss Beautiful and Perfect doing?" – her voice now echoed in itself. Beast Boy, although he was still hurt, remembered this kind of voice. It was like the voice of Raven's father, when he and Cyborg ended up in her mind by accident. It was the voice of demons. A string of her black aura instantly formed around Terra's neck and began to narrow. She tried to grab the string that was starting to suffocate her, but she couldn't. And it was getting tighter.

"What's the problem? Need some air?" – Raven smiled and increased her grip on Terra. Beast Boy looked up. Raven's powers were now completely out of control. The whole room was shaking, the walls began to crack, and the steel construction underneath was becoming more and more deformed as her powers were pushing the walls in every direction. And Terra was being strangled. She was now held several inches above the floor and it seemed that she was fighting to breath without any chance of success. Beast Boy didn't understand anything, this looked like it was some kind of a nightmare. But he knew that it was real. And so he decided to do the only thing that he could think of. He hugged Raven. He hugged her tightly, yet lovingly. He began to caress her hair and whisper into her ear.

"Rae, please stop. I know this isn't you. This is wrong. Please, stop this." – the storm of black aura seemed to calm down a bit. Raven's eyes stopped glowing and now she was looking directly at Beast Boy. But without hatred. She looked at him curiously, awaiting what he was going to tell her. Beast Boy saw that this was working, so he continued to caress the girl's hair, and began to rub her back with the other hand.

"Please, Rae, calm down. Everything's okay. I'm here for you." – he whispered. The black aura's disappeared, except for one. The one on Terra's neck.

"Let her go Rae. Please." – and with that the string has disappeared. Terra fell on the ground and was panting heavily, still holding the place where the black aura was.

"Thank you Rae." – Beast Boy said and looked into Raven's eyes.

"I'm sorry." – the girl said quietly and fell unconscious. The other Titans have arrived by now as well and looked around. The whole room was crashed, Terra was trying to catch her breath, and Beast Boy knelt in the middle of the room with Raven in his hands. Terra seemed to be okay so Cyborg quickly scanned Raven.

"What is it Cy?" – Beast Boy asked.

"Nothing serious, she's just unconscious, but it looks like she's fine as well." – Cyborg said.

In the meantime Robin and Starfire helped Terra stand up again. They were now looking at the two Titans on the ground.

"What happened here?" – Robin asked.

"Dunno. The alarm went off, so we came here. She was kneeling here and the whole room was being destroyed around her." – Beast Boy explained. Robin looked around. The whole place was a mess, everything shattered, the walls were cracked in thousand places. He looked behind and saw that the door of the infirmary had been somehow torn out of it's place and been thrown through many of the walls.

"Well, the most important thing now is to ensure that Raven comes to no harm. She needs to recover. Someone will always stay with her, we will change every six hours. Let's take her to the common room. Starfire, can you look after her first?" – he asked the alien girl.

"Of course Robin." – she answered.

"Thanks. We will stay here and try to clean up this mess as much as possible."

Beast Boy helped Starfire carry the dark girl out of the room.

"Umm, and what about me? What should I do?" – Terra asked. She was now absolutely okay and didn't really know where should she go or if she should help anyone.

"You might help us with the cleaning. If you're fine, I mean." – Cyborg said. They sure needed any help they could get for this task.

"Sure, don't worry about me." – Terra answered, a bit relieved that she could help at least a bit.

_In the common room_

Starfire and Beast Boy put Raven down on the couch and covered her by a blanket. They wanted to ensure that she would sleep comfortably. Starfire looked at Beast Boy who was staring at Raven.

"Friend Beast Boy, is something wrong?" – she asked.

"I'm just worried about her. About what she has done. About what she has said to me." – he answered, while looking at her pale face.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she was yelling at me, that this was my fault, that I caused this. And she tried to kill Terra! This isn't like Raven at all." – Beast Boy explained.

"I do not understand either. But I do know that both Terra and friend Raven need our help and support. Do not worry. I'm sure we shall find out everything in the correct time." –Starfire assured him.

"And now hurry and help our friends with the cleaning. I will stay here with friend Raven." – she said.

"But what if she wakes up? What if she starts destroying everything again?" – Beast Boy wanted to stay. He wanted to be with Raven. He didn't know why, but he needed to stay with her.

"You do not need to worry. If friend Raven manages to wake up, I shall contact you." – Starfire answered. Beast Boy nodded, and although he didn't like it, he left the room.

_Back at the crater_

The two shadows flew back and sat down in the middle of the hole.

"Damn her and that changeling! We were so close! Just a few minutes and we would have succeeded!" – the General's voice roared like thunder.

"Umm, General? We could try it other way as well." – the creepy voice said.

"What do you mean?" – the General demanded.

"Well, you know that the ritual wasn't really ended. This means that we don't need Raven to open the way for us. We could find a more…suitable agent to carry out our plans." – the creepy one explained.

"But then we would need to dispose of Raven, or she might pose a threat to us. And we need someone who would willingly let us into this world." – the General said.

"Well, I think I know of someone who would gladly do both tasks. Especially after tonight." – the creepy voice said.

"Someone who has proven to be quite a worthy weapon against the Titans."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Well, a new chappie completed! Once again I'd like to thank each and every one of you folks for being so kind and reviewing. I hope the story is starting to make sense now. I'll have a lot of free time in the next days, so I'll be able to finish this story. Hopefully. Thx for reading, reviews plz.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Still working.

Disclaimer: Same as in Chapter 8.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 9

The next few days were quite calm in the lives of the Titans. There were no alerts in the city. This was good for our heroes, because they were able to take care of Raven. She still hasn't woken up, but she was definitely in a better state then before. One of the Titans was always at her side, if she needed anything, but so far nothing. The only one who has never been with her was Terra. She felt as if she was left outside the loop. No one talked to her, she was just walking around the tower most of her time. She was bored and sad. Not even Beast Boy gave her attention. She felt needless. And jealous of Raven. She knew that she shouldn't think that way about her, but she kinda wanted to be in her place. So others would finally notice her as well. She wanted Beast Boy to notice her.

"How long do I have to stay here?" – she asked Robin once.

"Oh, Terra. Well, I don't know really. You've been here for some time now. I guess we could let you out for some time. I mean, you must feel as if you were in a prison." – Robin was surprised by her question. He was so concerned about Raven that he completely forgot about the blonde teen, who's returned to them.

"Well, yeah. It's been a week since I've been out." – she continued.

"Okay. But you must take a communicator with yourself and report back every 30 minutes, so we'll know where you are. Alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry 'bout me." – Terra said and took the communicator from Robin's hand. She went out of his room and looked around the corridor. She wanted to go out, but now she didn't know where to go. She didn't want to go alone, so she went to BB's room. She knocked on the door and soon Beast Boy opened.

"Hi Beast Boy! Wanna go out and eat something?" – she invited him. Beast Boy thought about it for only a second and then answered.

"Sorry Terra, but not now. In two hours I'll have to go watch over Raven."

"Can't you switch it with somebody?" – she tried to convince him.

"Well, I guess that maybe I could."

Terra's hope had returned.

"But I don't really want to. You know that she needs our help, and I don't want to leave her alone." – Beast Boy continued. Terra's hope was destroyed. She looked at the floor.

"So it's over. He doesn't love me. He's in love with her. WITH HER! Of all the people in the world, why HER!" – She clenched her fists strongly and was fighting back the tears that threatened to roll out of the corners of her eyes.

"Umm, you don't mind, do you?" – Beast boy asked a bit worriedly seeing the girl tense.

"No, of course not. Why would I?" – she lied. Then she turned around and walked away from his room. He looked after her, but then went back in.

"I HATE YOU!" – Terra was becoming angry at Raven.

_In the wasteland, just outside the city's border_

"IIIIII HAAAAAAATE YOOOOOUUUUUUU!" – Terra was screaming as loud as she could. Her blonde hair was floating behind her and she was surrounded by her golden aura. The earth was trembling. Huge boulders were lifted from the ground and then smashed into each other. She needed to get rid of all the anger and pain inside her somehow. She knew that reckless destruction was the easiest way to achieve this. She looked at a tall pillar of stone and with a quick movement of her hand she made it collapse, crushing the bushes hiding in it's shadow. But a much darker shadow approached her.

"Having fun?" – a soft voice asked her. She instantly turned around. A young boy stood in front of her. He was approximately her age and a bit taller then her. He had coal-black hair, some of it in front of his face. He was dressed in black. In fact, the only thing that wasn't black was his skin. Everything else: black. His clothes were so dark that it was impossible to say what material it was made of. He wore a black cape that covered him entirely, except for his face.

"Who are you?" – Terra asked. She sensed that this was no ordinary teen. Power was pulsating from inside him. She had felt this kind of power before. It was cold, ruthless. The feeling was familiar, but she couldn't remember when did she sense it before.

"I have many names, yet neither one truly expresses me. I'm your friend and I have an offer for you." – the darkling answered.

"You're not my friend! I've never seen you before!" – Terra shouted at him. She felt endangered by him, although he didn't move. The darkling looked in her eyes. Terra was shocked to see that the boy's eyes were completely black as well. The darkling smiled.

"Oh, but you're mistaken my dear. We've met before. I admit that it has been some time and it wasn't exactly me who you've seen, but you've already seen someone who's close to our kind." – he smiled at her, however his smile was as cold as his words. Terra felt as if her heart was freezing.

"What...what are you?" – Terra's voice was now weaker and shaky.

"Now, now, you're too curious for your own good. But I understand that you need to know at least something about me. For the time being you can call me Shade." – the darkling was full of confidence and Terra was getting even more afraid, although Shade still hasn't moved.

"What do you want?" – Terra asked.

"Well, let's just say that I was impressed by the display of your powers. You have enormous potential within you. And I know what your heart desires. I can give you what you want. Anything." – the boy's cape has moved away by itself and a dark hand rose from beneath it. Terra looked at it and saw as a small mirror was formed in it's middle. As she watched it she saw herself and…Beast Boy. They were holding hands and were happy together. They were sitting on the rocks near Titans tower. They were watching the sunset. And then Beast Boy leaned closer and they kissed each other. The imaged broke up and the mirror vanished. Terra was puzzled by these images, but deep inside knew, that this was exactly what she's wanted. Someone to love her. Someone to stay at her side, no matter what happens. And now all this was within her reach.

"And what do I have to do for this?" – she asked the darkling. Her fear was gone, replaced by hope and trust.

"There's some unfinished business that I'd like you to do for me." – Shade replied.

_Meanwhile back at Titans tower_

Cyborg was sitting on a chair next to the couch, where Raven was resting. In and hour he was to be replaced by Beast Boy. He wouldn't have minded to stay here though. He felt better, knowing that he was protecting her. He trusted his friends, but still it was better if he watched over her. Suddenly Raven began to move slightly and her eyes opened slowly.

"Raven! Finally you've awakened! Feeling good?" – Cyborg asked her kindly.

"Cyborg?" – she asked weakly, her eyes still couldn't focus perfectly.

"Yeah, it's me." – he replied.

"Bring Beast Boy. Quickly!" – Raven asked, and then closed her eyes again. Cyborg immediately stood up and ran to Beast Boy's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Okay, need to write something here. As you've noticed I've put in two characters in the previous chapters as well and another one here. Apologies to anyone, who have any problem with this, but they will have a very important role here (as some of you have probably figured out by now). Well, I'll continue a.s.a.p. Until then: reviews plz.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Wooooooow! So many nice reviews! Thanks to everyone, I'll be sure to write an A/N in the end and mention everyone who's reviewed this story! But there have been some mistakes about the previous chapter (at least Firenze2000 was mistaken). The character that's talking to Terra isn't Slade. His name is SHADE and he's nothing to do with Slade. He's my own character, that I've dreamed up some time ago, but never had a chance to truly use him. Anyway, let's get on with Chapter 10!

Disclaimer: Same as in Chapter 9. (hehe, I can keep writing this forever)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 10

After a short while Cyborg returned with Beast Boy, Robin and Starfire. However only Beast Boy went to Raven, the others remained outside the room, making sure that Raven wouldn't go into frenzy as before. Beast Boy came to the couch looked at Raven. It seemed as if she was still sleeping.

"Umm, Raven? You awake?" – he asked quietly. The dark Titan opened her violet eyes and looked at him. She sighed.

"Beast Boy."

"What is it? Cy said you wanted to speak with me." – the shape shifter said.

"I'm…sorry." – Raven's voice was becoming weak again.

"For what?" – BB asked.

"For failing. For what I did. And for everything that will follow." – she's had barely enough strength to whisper.

"What do you mean Rae? What failing?" – Beast Boy didn't understand anything.

"I've failed. I thought that I could control the ritual. But I couldn't. I was too…weak." – she continued.

"What ritual?" – Beast Boy asked, although he felt what would be the answer.

"The revival. Terra's revival." – she answered. Now it began to make sense. Her sudden disappearance and the return of Terra shortly after that, the destruction of the cave. But there were still some things that he didn't understand.

"But what happened to you? You just went away, and than we've found you almost half-dead at Terra's cave. What was this ritual?" – he asked. Raven's eyes were filling with tears. She didn't want to talk about this. It wasn't supposed to end like this. But it did and now she owed him an explanation.

"It was a part of the ritual. Everything was. My behaviour, my leaving. The ritual drew it's power from the negative feelings. Pain, sorrow, anger, hatred. Only these are powerful enough to bring someone back to life. I thought I was strong enough for it. But I just couldn't finish." – Raven explained, crystal tears were beginning to stream down her pale face.

"Why, what did you have to do?" – Beast Boy asked.

"I was supposed to…die." – Raven replied coldly. Beast Boy was stunned. Why would she do something like that? What could make her die willingly?

"Rae…why? Why did you do that?" – he asked her. But Raven didn't answer. Instead she turned away from him and huddled underneath the blue blanket.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy." – she said, crying quietly. Beast Boy had no idea what was her reason for doing something like this. But he wanted to make her feel better, no matter what she did. He began rubbing her back gently, trying to calm her down.

"It's okay Raven. Don't worry. I'm here for you." – he whispered. Raven continued to cry.

_Outside the room_

The three Titans were standing outside and watched the scene. Although they couldn't hear anything, because Beast Boy and Raven were whispering most of the time, they could see from BB's expression that the conversation wasn't a joyful one.

"Any ideas what they talking 'bout?" – Cyborg asked.

"I do not know Cyborg, but it seems that friend Beast Boy is not happy. I thought that friend Raven's waking up would comfort him a bit." – Starfire said.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and find out. I hope Beast Boy will tell us what has Raven told him." – Robin finished. At that moment his communicator started beeping. Of course, Terra! He has completely forgotten about her and she hasn't reported back since she left. He switched on the communicator and saw Terra. She seemed to be worried and the signal was very bad.

"Guys come quickly! I'm under attack! Come to my position! Help m…." – the signal broke up.

"We have to help her!" – Robin said.

"But what about friend Raven? We can not leave her here like this." – Starfire reminded him and looked at Beast Boy who was still kneeling next to the couch.

"Star's right. Someone has to stay here with her. She's still too weak." – Cyborg agreed. Robin thought about the situation. He needed to decide quickly, Terra was in danger.

"Alright. Cyborg, you stay here. Star, Beast Boy and me will go and help Terra." – Robin ordered. Cyborg and Starfire nodded.

"Yo, Beast Boy, Terra's in trouble! Go help Robin and Star find her! I'll stay here with Rae." – Cyborg told his friend. Beast Boy hesitated for a moment. He looked at Raven. She turned around, looked at him with teary eyes and nodded slightly. Beast Boy nodded as well, and then ran out of the room, following Robin and Starfire.

"Robin! Where are we going?" – he yelled after his leader while they were running to the garage.

"Terra's signal was coming from the cave. I mean…the crater." – Robin answered and jumped on his motorbike. Starfire and Beast Boy, who has transformed into a hawk were flying close behind.

_Some minutes later, at the crater_

The three Titans finally arrived at the scene. However no one was around. The place was empty, deserted, just like the first time they've been here. Robin checked his communicator. Terra's signal was in the middle of the crater. They ran there and found her communicator, cracked and covered by dust. Around them there were huge boulders that were apparently torn out from the earth and then thrown.

"Is the battle over? Are we late?" – Beast Boy asked no one in particular.

"No." – a soft, yet cold voice answered from behind them. They quickly turned around and saw a dark figure standing in front of them, covered by a night-black cloak.

"In fact, you're just in time." – he said and looked at them. An evil grin appeared on a young boys face, his black eyes fixed at them.

"Who are you and where's Terra!" – Beast Boy shouted at him.

"Don't concern yourselves about Terra. She's always been just a burden on your shoulders, so I've decided to change this. And my name is Shade." – the darkling answered. He moved away his cloak and raised his hand. A dark cloud streamed from underneath his cloak and it began to concentrate in his hand. Finally it took a shape of a long and elegant sword.

"But you can call me General." – he smiled and jumped at them.

_Meanwhile back at the tower_

Cyborg was once again sitting next to Raven. The girl has finally calmed down and was now resting. Once in a while Cyborg checked the systems of the tower. The tension was unbearable. His friends were helping Terra and he was just waiting here. Of course he knew that he was responsible now for Raven's well being and he was determined to keep an eye on her, no matter how much he wanted to help the others in the fight.

"Sure is dull around here." – he said to himself. In the next moment a huge rock came crashing through a window and hit him directly. He was tossed aside by it and fell on the floor hard. He looked up and saw a girl standing on a rock that was levitating just outside of the window. Her long blonde hair was waving behind her thanks to the wind. She looked at him, smiled slightly and with much satisfaction in her voice she said.

"Knock, knock! Anyone home?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Well, what did you think? Interesting? Hope you liked it, I'm trying my best to make this story as good as possible! If you want to know how is this going to continue, you must review, or else I won't write! Naaah, I'm just kidding, of course I'll continue this:-) But reviews will make my heart feel good!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Alright, new chapter!

Disclaimer: Same as in Chapter 10.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 11

Terra jumped off the rock right into the common room. Cyborg was about to stand up when the boulder outside was launched at him and once again hit him, now smashing him into the wall. He was in too much pain to even move. He saw as Terra was approaching the couch. He wanted to move, to save Raven, but he had no strength left.

"Terra…don't…" – Cyborg tried to speak, but then fell unconscious. The traitor looked at him. Maybe she had hit him too much? Maybe. But it doesn't matter. She looked at Raven who was now trying to get up from the couch. She was obviously in no condition to fight, but she's never been the one to give up without a fight.

"You. Again." – Raven was panting heavily, even standing was too exhausting for her. Terra punched her in the face and Raven fell on the ground.

"Why?" – Raven whispered. Terra kicked her in the stomach.

"How dare you ask this! You brought me back to this world, just to see how much Beast Boy loves you! You made me suffer more then anyone ever before! And you still ask me why do I do this? Well, I won't let you steal BB from me!" – Terra was now fully enraged. She kicked Raven with such a force that she flew through half the room.

"But don't worry Raven. I won't kill you. That pleasure has already been reserved by someone else. And I've promised to bring you to him alive!" – Terra said, now with a more calm voice. She picked up Raven from the ground and carried her to the shattered window. She looked at the shores of the island. She remembered the image of her and Beast Boy sitting there happily. She knew that it was wrong what she was doing, but she did it for a good thing. She did it for love. One of the rocks down below flew up to them, she stood onto it and put Raven's body on it as well. She looked back at Cyborg, who was partly covered by rocks.

"I shouldn't have done this." – she said to herself, but then decided to forget about her remorse and flew with the stone in the direction of the crater.

_At the crater_

The Titans were trying to fight with the darkling, without success however. He just seemed to be playing with them. He dodged Starfire's every starbolt, Robin's and Beast Boy's attacks and he didn't even fight back.

"This is boring! Your reputation is far too exaggerated." – Shade said, still smiling coldly.

"Exaggerate this!" – Robin shouted as he jumped forward and punched the darkling in face. At least that was the place where his fist met the darkling, but in the moment of the impact Robin's fist went right through a black cloud.

"What the hell?" – he was surprised to see that the entire body of the darkling was now just one cloud. It swirled around his hand, flew a bit higher and reformed into the shape of the darkling again in less then a second. He was holding Robin's hand and was upside down. As he turned around in the air and landed on his feet he dragged Robin and released him in mid-air. This sent Robin flying through the air and finally falling to the ground.

"Oh please Robin! You must be joking, you couldn't possibly hope to defeat me!" – he said with a sarcastic voice. In the next second a barrage of green starbolts tore up the area where he was standing.

"Do not harm him!" – Starfire yelled furiously. The smoke from the ground was blown away by the wind, however Shade was nowhere. Starfire looked at the crater, trying to locate the demon.

"Looking for someone?" – a cold whisper came from the left side and after that a swift and powerful punch. Starfire fell to the ground.

"Almost too easy." – Shade laughed.

"And how 'bout this?" – came a voice from below him. Shade looked down and saw a massive boulder that was flying towards him. On the ground he saw the changeling who was morphed into a gorilla. Shade smiled a bit at his futile effort. He raised his hand towards the rock, which instantly became enveloped in a black aura like Raven's. However he didn't throw the rock back at the green Titan. He's madea promise, and had to see how did his newly acquired help perform back at the Titan tower. She might have her uses in the future as well and it's always good to watch out for traitors. Shade closed his hand, the stone began to crack and then exploded. The darkling landed softly on the ground, and faced Beast Boy.

"Alright, there've been enough fun for one day. Now let's wait for our final contestant. Hopefully she'll arrive any second now. I've given her more then enough time." – Shade looked at the sky.

"What are you talking about?" – Beast Boy yelled at him. Shade was amused by the anger of the shapeshifter.

"So impatient, so full of life, so emotional. No wonder both of them love you." – Shade said. Before Beast Boy could even understand what did the darkling tell him a small dot appeared on the horizon and was approaching fast. In a few seconds Terra has landed next to Shade, standing on a large rock with Raven lying next to her.

"Terra! What are you doing?" – Beast Boy screamed in shock.

"I'm going to prove to you, that I deserve your love, not her!" – Terra pointed at Raven.

"What has she have to do with this?" – Beast Boy asked Terra. But instead of the girl the shadow has answered.

"Everything. She's the reason why all of this has happened. She and her feelings for you." – Shade explained.

"Her…feelings for me?" – Beast Boy couldn't believe what he was hearing. His ignorance amused the darkling even more.

"Oh, so you didn't know? I admit, she's difficult to understand. I was puzzled by her motives as well in the beginning, but it didn't take too long to realize why did she almost sacrifice herself for you. Because she loves you. She loves you so much, that she was ready to die just so you can be happy with this cute blonde girl." – Shade looked at Terra and then continued.

"The ritual required her to remove all pleasure from her life and then begin the reviving just before the dawn. That's why she didn't eat, why she didn't speak with any of her friends, and why she had left so abruptly.She was so close to succeeding. All the negativity inside her was released in a single glorious moment, thus bringing your girlfriend back to life. She was supposed to die during the ritual, so Terra could live. But…a minor flaw has appeared in her plans. You had found her. And not only that, but you saved her! And that's why I'm here. I'm a fragment of her negativity, a part of her demon side." – Shade continued, his voice was becoming more and more powerful. Terra, who was standing next to him, began to move away from him, as she realized what had she really done. She has finally remembered when did she feel this kind of tension and danger. It was when she managed to upset Raven during their fight. When Raven was overwhelmed by her own demonic side she had felt the same way. But this was much more powerful. This was pure hatred flowing from him.

"And now that Terra's helped me to get my hands on the only person who could stop me, I'll be able to shatter the last barriers within Raven's soul, releasing my fellow demon brothers on this world, AND WITH THIS I'LL CREATE A PARADISE OF ETERNAL DARKNESS ON EARTH!" – Shade's voice has now changed completely. It was the General's voice. The General of Hell. Beast Boy couldn't think now. This was worse then any nightmare. The Titans all, but defeated, Raven helplessly lying on the ground and a powerful demon was now unveiling his plans. And there was nothing he could do, to stop him. He was fighting back tears and looked at Terra. He still loved her, but she has broken his heart again. And this time it was worse. This time there wasn't a chance to win.

"Why Terra? Why did you do this?" – he was now crying.

"Beast Boy, I'm sorry. All I've ever wanted was your love! You have to believe me!" – Terra was pleading.

"AND THAT'S WHY YOU HAVE ALLIED WITH THIS DEMON? THAT'S WHY YOU'VE BETRAYED US AGAIN?" – he was now shouting. But he still couldn't hate her. He has always believed that Terra was never evil. He was now desperate to at least understand why did she do this.

"Please, Beast Boy stop! I just wanted your love! But with her around you could never love me. Shade's promised me that we could be together forever happily!" – Terra was trying to convince Beast Boy.

"If you would truly love me, you wouldn't have done this. You know how important Raven is to me. I could never be happy, if she was dead." – Beast Boy said quietly. Silence filled the space between them. Terra felt guilty and she knew that she really messed up things now. She didn't know the true price she would have to pay for her happiness.

"In that case there's only one thing to do." – she whispered. Beast Boy looked at her and she smiled. It was friendly smile and Beast Boy knew that she's finally decided to choose one of the sides in this conflict. Terra's hands started glowing with a golden light and she pointed them at Shade. All the rocks in the crater were thrown at the darkling and he was buried beneath them, completely surprised by Terra's sudden attack.

"Run away Beast Boy! Take Raven to safety!" – Terra yelled at BB. He immediately ran to Raven.

"Come Terra with us!" – Beast Boy told her.

"No. I must remain and fight this demon." – she answered.

"Please come, I don't want to lose you the second time as well!" – he pleaded. Terra smiled at him kindly and whispered.

"This just wasn't meant to be."

Beast Boy nodded sadly and then transformed into a pterodactyl, picked up Raven from the ground and flew away with her. Terra looked at him and a small tear rolled down her face.

"Touching, isn't it?" – the familiar soft, cold voice whispered behind her. She turned around and saw as Shade flung his hand towards her. Then she felt sharp pain. She looked down and saw that Shade was holding a black sword. The blade was cold. She saw as a crimson fluid slowly began to flow down on it. It was her blood. Terra fell to her knees and everything was becoming blurry. She felt dizzy and cold was taking over her body. She looked up one last time at the young boy, who was still holding the sword, still inside her.

"What a shame. I thought you'll be more loyal after your first death." – he said coldly, stepped on her shoulder and kicked her away, pulling out his sword. Terra was dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Wow, this was the longest chapter so far. Okay, the story is getting close to the end. Stay tuned for more. This will be all over soon. Oh, and until then: REVIEW! Thx.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Okay, we're coming to the end! I bet most of Terra-haters applauded when she died. :-) Anyway, let's go on, there's not much left, I promise!

Disclaimer: Same as in Chapter 11.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 12

Shade looked around the crater. Robin and Starfire were still unconscious, Terra dead. He had to hurry. He couldn't allow Raven to regain her strength, for that would surely mean his defeat and banishment back to the Abyss. He looked at the sky, but couldn't see Beast Boy anywhere. He had already flown away.

"Well, that didn't go as planned. Guess I'll just have to look for her." – he thought. The sword in his hand once again changed into a black cloud and Shade absorbed it. Then he flew high into the skies.

_Titans tower, roof_

Beast Boy finally arrived with Raven. He put her down gently on the ground and then transformed back into his human form. What was he supposed to do now? Nobody replied when he tried to contact them by his communicator. He knew that Terra didn't have a chance against the demon. And Raven was still too weak. He tried to wake her up.

"Rae!"

Raven opened her beautiful eyes and looked at the changeling.

"Beast…Boy?" – she whispered.

"Yes, it's me. Are you okay?" – he asked her worriedly. Raven felt so much pain, that even breathing hurt her. She felt like there would be no part of her body, that wouldn't hurt.

"I'm fine." – she lied. Even Beast Boy knew this.

"Rae, you have to tell me: who's that Shade?" – he wanted to know who were they up against. But Raven didn't answer. She just turned away from him, not wanting to look in his eyes.

"Please. Tell me." – he asked her again.

"I…I can't." – Raven started to cry.

"Please, Raven, I need to know."

Raven looked at him, and while crying she began.

"He's my pain. He's the demonicembodiment of the ritual. The side effect."

"How can we defeat him?" – BB asked.

"We can't. He'll be here as long as I'm alive." – she answered.

"But…but he said that you're the only one who can stop him." – he tried, still clinging to some hope. Raven once again looked away.

"Yes. There's a way. But I can't do it." – Raven said.

"Why?"

"Please. Beast Boy, you must kill me! It isn't worth trying. It's too dangerous! Kill me, and he'll be gone." – Raven was now pleading as tears were now rolling down her face in streams.

"Don't tell me this! Any other option would be better! What's the danger in the second way?" – Beast Boy couldn't kill her. It was just impossible for him.

"You could die." – Raven looked at Beast Boy, while saying this.

"And I don't want you to die because of me." – she finished. Beast Boy hugged her and she hugged him as well. They just sat there in this position, not saying anything. Then finally Beast Boy whispered.

"Rae. I can't live without you. I love you too much. I trust you and will stay by you no matter what happens."

Raven was still crying.

"Beast Boy…I don't know…" – she tried to speak, but Beast Boy kissed her on the lips. She was surprised at first, but then kissed him back. They felt as if time had stopped around them during the kiss.

"What do I have to do?" – Beast Boy said, when they finally parted.

"Help me stand up." – Raven said. Beast Boy immediately helped her get up, but still needed to hold her.

"Now we need to find Shade." – Raven said. Just then the sunlight was covered by a huge shadow. They looked up and saw as a dark cloud was sweeping over the sky like a wave. When it got above them it stopped and seemed to disappear. After a few seconds a dark figure hovered to the ground from above.

"Aaah, there you are! I thought I'd have to search longer. Not a good idea to hide on a roof. But at leastthis way we can finish this sooner." –Shade was approaching them slowly. He pulled out his black sword from underneath hiscloak and grinned maliciously.

Raven grabbed BB's hand. He looked at her and nodded.

"I'm here for you." – he whispered. Raven closed her eyes and started to concentrate. A black aura surrounded her, her torn cloak and violet hair began to flow.

"What the…?" – Shade stopped at the sight.

Raven's aura started to grow and moving as if it was fire. Beat Boy felt energy flowing from her and soon his body was enveloped by it as well. When the aura reached Beast Boy it immediately changed colour. Now it was shining in silvery light and was still growing.

"AZARATH…" – Raven began chanting.

"You wouldn't dare!" – Shade yelled at her, panic was seen on his face.

"METRION…" – Raven continued. The silvery aura formed a circle around her and Beast Boy.

"No. I won't let you! DIE!" – Shade screamed and flung his sword towards Raven. She opened her eyes. They were glowing in silvery light as well.

"ZINTHOS!" – she shouted as loud as she could.

The aura disappeared for a moment, and in the next a giant explosion shook the roof, it's white flash seen even from space. In the middle of the explosion: Raven and Beast Boy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Hehehe, well, what do you think? Don't worry this isn't the last chapter. The next will come soon, just have to finish my poem that I'll put in before that. Reviews.


	13. Lies and Truthpoem

A/N: This is just a short poem I wrote to this story. Hope you'll like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. BUT I DO OWN THIS POEM!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Lies and Truth**

With the cold air all around me

And the darkness that's inside me

Kill my soul if you can fight me

With my death you love please grant me

Be the one who'd ever kiss me

Be the one who's gonna miss

Be the one who will stay with me

Be the one who never kills me

The sun goes down, moon shines on me

Wipes my tears and gently hugs me

Grabs my hand and spreads around me

With it's spirit that it loves me

But in darkness my heart's broken

My mouth's closed and my soul's open

My sins hiding, I won't show them

And forever I shall hold them

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Okay, the last chapter will come after this, and after that an A/N chapter.Patience plz.


	14. Epilogue

A/N: Well, the last chapter of the story is here.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Epilogue 

Another sunny day in the city. There was no sign of all the torture and pain that had been present here just a few days ago. The catastrophe had been averted, the invasion of the demonic army had been stopped before it could actually begin. Shade was defeated in a final desperate act. The world had been saved.

Beast Boy sighed and shook his head. He still couldn't believe that they've won. He remembered how hopeless the situation seemed to be. Back then he was sure that the universe was doomed. And now. Now it was the opposite. He was sitting on the shore of the island on one of the rocks, watching, as the sun was moving down on the horizon. The last rays painted the world in beautiful orange, calmly mirrored on the water in front of him.

He remembered as he was sitting here with Terra on the first day they met. He has finally cleared up his feelings for her. Yes he did love her. He was ready to do anything for her. But now he loved Raven, and it was a strongest feeling he's ever felt. Terra was important to him, and she will always be remembered.

"What are you doing out here?" – a monotonous voice said from behind him. He turned around and saw his angel. A kind smile appeared on his face.

"Hi Rae. I'm just thinking about what happened." – he answered. The dark girl nodded and sat down next to him. They were sitting this way for minutes, enjoying then tranquility of the sight. The truth is, that this could be seen thanks to them. If they hadn't defeated Shade there wouldn't have been any sunsets ever again. But they were happy now just to be together. Nothing else mattered except for their love.

"It's nice to be out here." – Beast Boy said.

"Yes, it is." – Raven agreed.

"But there's something even more beautiful here." – Beast Boy looked at Raven.

"What's that?" – Raven asked. Beast Boy smiled once again.

"You are." – he answered. Raven turned away quickly. She was blushing like never before. Beast Boy's smile widened by her reaction. He grabbed her hand. She looked at him.

"You're beautiful Raven. I love you with all my heart." – he whispered.

"I love you too BB." – she replied. Then they kissed. Their kiss was long and deep. Both of them gave in to this blissful feeling. After a long time they parted and looked lovingly at each other.

"Wanna hear a funny joke?" – Beast Boy asked.

"Beast Boy! Don't ruin the moment please." – Raven replied with an annoyed voice. Beast Boy smiled at her.

"I know. I was just kidding." – BB said. Raven giggled.

This was what Beast Boy wanted to see. She was finally happy. He leaned closer and kissed her again.

_Inside Titans tower, outside of Starfire's room_

Robin was standing in front of her door. In fact he's been standing there more then five minutes now. He hesitated to knock on her door, always rethinking what he would tell her. In any other occasion he wouldn't have had any problem to plan something, but now it seemed that no matter how hard he tried he couldn't come up with anything. Finally he gathered all his courage and knocked on the door. It opened and the gorgeous young alien girl looked at him.

"Hi Robin!" – she greeted him happily. Robin couldn't answer. He was completely stunned.

"Umm, Robin are you fine?" – she asked.

"Uh-huh." – was the only thing he could manage to get out of himself.

"Good. Well, I wished to ask you if you would like to do the 'hanging out' with me." – Starfire asked and was now blushing a bit.

"Of…of course Star! I…I'd be happy to!" – Robin finally replied, feeling happy that he would be with Starfire. Just the two of them. They went down into the garage, both of them sat on Robin's motorcycle and then drove off into the city.

_Meanwhile in Cyborg's room_

Cyborg was checking the new security upgrades he's built into the system. He was happy that everything turned out good, Beast Boy and Raven were finally together and Starfire and Robin were on the right way as well. The phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi Cyborg!" – a girl's voice was heard from the other end. The half-robot got shocked like never before in his life. It was Terra's voice!

"Sorry about the last time. I hope you're alright. I guess I was a bit too hard on you. Sorry 'bout that." – she was speaking very quickly and sounded to be happy.

"Terra…I…I mean you….but how…" – Cyborg couldn't even speak.

"Anyway, I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm sorry and all. I've decided that I'll travel a bit, you know, see new places, meet new people and stuff like that. I guess I'll need to rethink what happened, so I'm just calling so you wouldn't look for me. Don't worry, I'll try to write you guys, and if I get the chance I'll phone you again." – Terra continued, not even listening to Cyborg's attempts to ask her something.

"But Terra…how did you…we thought you were…" – Cyborg tried to speak.

"Okay, see you until the next time. And once again sorry for…well, everything. So long!" – she finished, leaving the confused Cyborg guessing as to how was she still alive.

**_THE END_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Ta-dah, this was the end! Congratulations and thanks if you've read this. To all Terra-haters: you got what you wanted, I had killed her, but I just couldn't leave her dead. I'm too much of a good guy, and this wasn't a tragedy. If you don't like it sue me! Well, okay, don't, but at least don't criticize this point of the story. BB ended up with Raven, and Star with Robin, so the pairings were upheld. Reviews please! There'll be an A/N after this, there will be explained everything about this story, and I'll give my thanks to everyone who's reviewed up to this point. See you there!


	15. Author's Note

_**Author's Note**_

YAY, another story finished! Once again I'm exhausted. I mean I've finished this in 7 days! Guess I'll have to slow down, 'cause this way I'll write down everything I can think of in a couple of months:) But now seriously, I'll really slow down. Don't worry, I'll update quickly, but not like now, when the maximum was 3 chapters in one day. That was a bit much for me. Oh, and keep in mind that this was still just my 2nd story!

So, about this story. The flaws I know about: the grammar is pretty bad at some points, 'cause I've been writing the first half on WordPad, but now I have MS Word, so hopefully there'll be fewer errors next time. Another thing is that some chapters don't really connect to each other, especially Chapter 1 and 2 to the rest. This is because I write for the moment, without having any kind of plan for the story. But I think that it isn't such a big problem, I'll try to watch out for that in my next stories. There are also a lot of things that I wanted to explain, but didn't really make good situations for that. I mean about the ritual,informations aboutit and the defeat of Shade (on the roof they couldn't talk about it, 'cause they needed to act fast, and in the Epilogue it would've ruined the romantic moment). And last thing is that sometimes the characters are OOC. Please forgive, but I just couldn't make an angsty and romantic story at the same time without altering their behaviour to some extent.

The things I'm really proud of in this story: I liked some scenes, especially BBxRae situations. I've had a lot of fun thinking out their lastconversation. Liked the Epilogue from this POV. I also liked some of the twists in the story, for example Rae's leaving, Terra's return and the appearance of my character: Shade.

Now some explanations about the characters:

Robin – I tried to set him in the position of leader, who does everything to help his friends. Guess I did a good Rae and Robin friendship scene in Chapter 2. Too bad Rae wasn't in the mood to talk. I've also tried to show, that although he's very courageous he is nervous when it comes to confessing his love to Starfire.

Starfire – quite a neglected figure in this, but in her appearances I wanted to show some BB – Starfire friendship as well. I made her happy, but mostly concerned about her friends, always ready to help and comfort them.

Cyborg – another neglected character. He's like the saviour of the team. He drives the T-car, and is like the medic. The most important thing about him is his caring about BB and Rae.

Beast Boy – I guess the main character in this. I've tried to make him confused by the fast set of events, in which he finds himself. He doesn't know whether he should go back to Terra, whom he has loved in the past, or if he should go for Raven, who seems to be cold to him. Try to imagine: there's a girl you think you love, but she ignores you completely. She leaves, but a girl that you've loved, and thought that she loved you as well, comes back. I think this is a really difficult choice!

Raven – hmm, not really satisfied with her. Maybe I've put her too much in the position of the 'damsel in distress'. But at least she defeated Shade in the end.She's absent throughout many chapters of the story and when she comes back she's still very passive. I think that this could be partly the effect of the ritual, that has drained most of her powers + released Shade who's a part of her demon side, that gives her strength. Oh, and the silvery aura in the end: it was this colour because it symbolized Beast Boy's and Raven's feelings for each other, that together they can defeat anyone. I know it's kinda fluff, but…well, I liked it.

Terra – I know, I know. A lot of those who read and reviewed hate her. I don't! The first parts of the Teen Titans I've seen were actually parts where Terra appeared, and she's like the reason why I've begun to watch this cartoon. I personally don't think, that she would be evil. But I don't want to argue with anyone, and if you see it other way, I'll respect that. After all we're all different. Anyway, I'm thinking about making a sequel to this story, which would be about her traveling and her time spent after leaving the Titans at the end of the story. This way I'll be explain how did she get revived again and maybe even something more.

Shade – my own character that is kinda an alter ego of me. Probably I'll make an addendum to the story, which would explain exactly how he became what he is. Please tell me, if I should write this or not (just to know if anyone would be interested).

ALRIGHT, AND NOW THE THANKS! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO'S READ THIS.

PERSONAL THANKS TO:

**Firenze2000** – heh, the 1st one to actually review this. Turned out to be a faithful reader. Glad you liked it, hope to see you at my next projects as well. Peace:)

**AnimationWickedRaven **– the one responsible for all of this. You've encouraged me to write in my first fic. Hope I haven't failed your expectations, I'll try to get better.

**RoseMage** – Awww, one of my favorites! Your reviews made me absolutely happy! Luv you, thanks for believing in me. Too bad you're a Terra-hater. :)

**Inukurama** – hmm, just one review. Thanks anyway!

**smokey-billah** – thanks for the appreciation. Liked your reviews a lot:-) Hope you liked the story and the end. See you later. 

**kwbbrae4evr – **another one time reviewer. Thank you.

**RaeRaven **– funny reviews. Try and stop with the candies. You seem to be a junky and insane, but I like that:)

**Monchhichi – **hope you liked the story, thanks for reading and reviewing.

**noname** (anon.) – thanks dude, hope you enjoyed this.

**Cloud Strife lover** - :) glad you liked it, see you later as well. Thanks again for reviews.

**Wild Tempest Wolf – **dunno if you read the entire story. Sorry if the Terra-betrayal was cliché, but…well, this was the story. As I said from the beginning this is a BBxRae pairing, and I had to make Beast Boy choose Raven over Terra somehow. The Terra-haters would've killed me if I didn't!

**Wicked Azar** – dude, you still haven't reviewed Fallen Raven. Anyway, I'm done with this story, so if you're reading this: plz review the stories!

**DarkSweetRealRaven** (anon.) – one time review, thx. If you read this and become a member, plz send me you nick and I'll be sure to read and review your stories.

**ShadeyMike** – thx for review dawg, my fave's also Rae.

**dancing pickle 101** (anon.) – hehe, hope you liked the story. I guess the story of Terra's adventures won't be you favorite:)))

**greg** (anon.) – thx for review, hope you liked this.

**wolftriplex** – uhh, we've already spoken through mail, so..Thx.

**kawiiseeker987 **- :) glad you liked it. Umm, what's a dieng ritual?

**affgan55 **– well, this is the end. Thx for review.

**Princess Angelfire of NZ** – thx for your review. It's good to see that there are others who feel like me. At least I'm not alone completely. 

**me** (anon.) – wow, the only one who openly admitted that her/she likes Terra. Thx.

**Bleaudard of Doomspell 7** (anon.) – THANKS for giving me the idea to make a sequel, I would've never considered doing that! Dunno if you'll like it, but thanks anyway!

**Defender of the Light** - :) thx for review, hope you liked the ending.

**mtm123 **– don't worry, I've never considered killing BB or Rae in this story. You're right, it would've sucked. Thx for review.

_**Very special thanks to:**_

**Muse** – for playing good songs, they gave the inspiration and mood throughout the entire story

**Coldplay, Keane, Anastacia, Eminem, D12, Ludacris, Apocalyptica** – for additional inspiration and for making me feel better when I was depressed. Thanks to Eminem for being my idol, I've seen that no matter where you begin, you can achieve anything.

**George Lucas and John Williams** – for making the beautiful saga Star Wars. It's one of the best stories I've ever experienced.The 3rd episode made me literally cry.John Williams is one of the most talented composers of all times (touching music in "Shindler's list" as well).

**Squaresoft and Nobuo Uematsu** – for creating Final Fantasy 8. Probably the most influential thing in my life, it helped my shape my dreams and made me see what really matters in life: LOVE.

**To everyone I've ever known, 'cause I believe that every word, every sentence forms your fate, it gives you opinions and ideas**.

_**Hugs to everyone who**:_ made me fave author / put me on author alert / put this story to alert / fave.

Well, I guess that's all. Once again THANKS to everyone, I hope we'll meet again in new stories. So long.

DarkF4s


End file.
